Til I Kissed You
by Lily Michelle
Summary: Harry and Ginny kiss and chaos, on Harry's part, ensues. Rated for certain bodily functions Harry just can't help. Please read and review. COMPLETE
1. Thunderstorms

'Til I Kissed You

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry or Ginny or anything else from the Harry Potter books. They all belong to the wonderful JK Rowling. The song in chapter two belongs to the Everly Brothers, as does the title of the fic. Please don't sue me.

Author's Note: This is just a really short three chapter fic. It's a little thing I dreamed up on a rainy day, so it might not be very good. This is my first try at a Harry/Ginny romance, though I've had hints in my other stories. Please don't flame me. As my mother says, if you haven't got anything nice to say don't say anything at all.

Chapter 1: Thunderstorms

Harry Potter sat in the common room by himself, late on Saturday night. He'd been asleep but the thunder from the storm outside had woken him up. Not that he was afraid of it. He just couldn't get back to sleep. After all, the things in his sleep were often more frightening than any storm could be. He'd faced far more dangerous things than thunder.

Harry was staring into the fire when a voice behind him caused him to jump.

"Can't sleep? Or is the great Harry Potter afraid of an 'ickle thunder storm?"

Harry turned around to face the speaker.

"Leaping wizards, Gin. You scared the pants right off me," he said to the pretty redhead standing at the bottom of the girls' dormitory stairs. She moved to the chair next to him.

"They still look on to me," she said glancing at his pajama bottoms. They had little golden Snitches and tiny broomsticks on them. Sirius had given them to Harry for his birthday.

"Ha ha. And no, I was not afraid of the thunder. I couldn't sleep. Why are you up? You scared of the storm, Virginia Marie Weasley?"

"No I was not, Harry James Potter," Ginny said indignantly. "I was afraid of my dreams," she added in a whisper.

"Can you keep a secret, Gin?" Harry asked.

She nodded.

"So was I," he confided. "Not very fun to have to see Cedric die again, you know?"

"I'm so sorry, Harry. I know how you feel. Riddle bothers me. It's like your head knows it's not your fault but you still feel like it is, right?"

Harry looked at her, like it was the first time he'd really seen her. She knew exactly how he felt.

"Yeah," he said. He tilted his head and looked closely at her. "You know, I never realized how much we have in common."

"Like what?" she asked him.

"You know, we've both come in very close contact with evil."

"We're the only two people Voldemort's ever wanted to kill who lived, for example?" she offered.

"YouYou called him Voldemort? I thought your whole family called him You-Know-Who," Harry stuttered, a little shocked.

"That just shows how little we've talked, Harry. I call him by his name. I've met him and I've called him by his name ever since," she said.

Harry looked at her for a long time as she stared into the fire. Her green eyes glowed and the flames danced on her red hair. He had never realized that they were both the only two to survive after Voldemort had decided to kill them. Slowly, ever so slowly, Harry started to see her in a new light. She changed from being little Ginny Weasley, Ron's little sister, into teenage Ginny Weasley, the girl Harry wanted to befriend.

"You know what, Ginny?" he said.

"What's that, Harry?"

"I'd like to get to know you. Do you think we could do that?" he asked gently.

"I'd like that, Harry." She smiled at him and yawned. "Not right now, though. I'm tired and the storm is over so you should be able to sleep. No scary thunder keeping you awake," she joked.

Harry grinned. They got up and walked towards the girls' dormitory staircase. Ginny stood on the bottom step and looked at Harry. With her on the step they were just about the same height.

"Goodnight, Boy-Who-Lived," she whispered.

"Goodnight, Girl-Who-Lived," he responded.

Then, following his instinct, Harry leaned in and kissed Ginny lightly on the lips. A short, sweet, innocent kiss, but enough to send shivers down both their spines.

Ginny smiled at him again and walked up to her dorm. Harry went up to his. He wasn't afraid of his dreams anymore. He didn't see Cedric die again. That night he dreamt of a certain redhead, and it wasn't Ron.


	2. On My Mind

Disclaimer: See chapter one.

Author's Note: See chapter one.

Chapter 2: On My Mind

Harry woke up the nest morning feeling wonderful. He couldn't remember ever feeling so good before. He and Ginny were going to be friends and he'd kissed her. He, Harry Potter, had kissed her, Ginny Weasley. Somehow, he felt reborn. New, fresh. There was no turning back now.

~~~~

Never felt like this until I kissed you.

How did I exist until I kissed you.

~~~~

For the rest of the day, Harry walked around in a kind of daze. Professors talked, Harry didn't hear them. Hermione and Ron bickered, Harry didn't hear them. Peeves yelled dirty limericks at him in every hall between classes, Harry didn't hear a single one. Ginny's words echoed in his head.

"I'd like that, Harry."

Her words echoed in his ears, her face shone in his mind and her taste lingered in his mouth. All day he thought about her. He'd never thought about anyone for that long before. Not Voldemort, not Cho, not even his mother. Sure, Voldemort and his mother and father were on his mind almost all the time, but not as all consuming as the thought of Ginny was that day.

~~~~

Never had you on my mind,

Now you're there all the time.

Never knew what I missed until I kissed you. 

Uh-huh. I kissed you, oh yeah.

~~~~

Ron and Hermione noticed a change in their friend. Harry knew because they kept asking him what was wrong. They thought he should go tell Dumbledore if he had a dream or if his scar hurt. No matter how many times he told them he was fine, they wouldn't rest until he gave them the real reason, and he couldn't very well tell. He valued his life and he didn't want to put it in danger by telling Ron that he'd kissed Ron's little sister and that he couldn't get her out of his head. He didn't want to turn into the The-Boy-Who-Lived-Only-To-Be-Killed-By-His-Best-Friend. He wanted to get to know Ginny first, before her brother mercilessly killed him. He also wanted to kiss her again.

That night in the common room, when Ron asked Harry to play chess, Harry said he had some homework to do.

He promptly sat down at the table where Ginny and Hermione were sitting at opposite ends. Instead of sitting close to Hermione and trying to copy, he sat closer to Ginny and attempted to engage her in conversation. By the end of the evening he was sitting next to her, helping her think up gruesome deaths for her Divination homework. Like her brother she had no scruples about cheating for Trelawny's class. They came up with a particularly good one in which Harry leads Ginny to her death by enormous spiders. Harry felt he had never had a more fun night, even though they had been doing homework.

~~~~

Things have really changed since I kissed you, uh-huh.

My life's not the same now that I kissed you, oh yeah.

~~~~

Harry found something about her irresistible. It was in her smile, her laugh, the lilt of her voice. It was in the way her eyes lit up when she found something funny, and in the way the firelight danced in the different reds of her hair. Harry had never known how many shades of red there were but he saw every one of them in her gorgeous locks. He wanted to run his hands through the silky waves. He wanted to know what it smelled like. He knew then, sitting in that crowded common room, that he wanted to wake up to that hair on the pillow beside him every morning for the rest of his life. He was in love and he couldn't understand how he had lived before that.

~~~~

Mmm, you got a way about you.

Now, I can't live without you.

Never knew what I missed until I kissed you. 

Uh-huh. I kissed you, oh yeah.

~~~~

Harry knew people didn't usually fall in love when they were fifteen but Ginny wasn't your average, everyday girl, and Harry wasn't like most boys. They were different and Harry thought Ginny was the most amazing thing in the world. Besides, there were exceptions to every rule.

After another long, late night talk and a small goodnight kiss Harry went to sleep and dreamt of Ginny again. They were different kinds of dreams that night though. Let's just say Harry had dreamt Ginny had done some pretty un-Ginny-like things to him in that uniform of hers and that when Harry awoke his mind wasn't the only thing that was 'up'. He had to run into the washroom and have a very cold shower before any of his roommates, especially Ron, woke up. Whilst in the shower, trying to get back to normal, Harry realized Ginny was totally in the dark about her power over him. He laughed a little to think that one little kiss sparked the need for cold showers.

~~~~

You don't realize what you do to me.

And I didn't realize what a kiss could be.

Mmm, you got a way about you.

Now, I can't live without you.

Never knew what I missed until I kissed you. 

Uh-huh. I kissed you, oh yeah.

~~~~

When they were ready, Harry and Ron went down to the common room to meet Hermione for breakfast. That day, she wasn't alone. She was talking quietly with Ginny at the bottom of the stairs. When Ginny looked up and smiled at him, his stomach did flip-flops. If he didn't know better Harry would've though it was training for gymnastics. All it was doing was responding to Ginny's presence.

The acrobatics in his abdomen continued all the way through breakfast, because she ate with them, until the point that Harry wasn't sure he'd be able to keep his pancakes and bacon down. Meanwhile, Ginny sat there happily eating her sausages and scrambled eggs, unaware of the havoc her eyes, her smile, and her sense of humor were wreaking on his digestive system. 

Again Harry was struck by the irony of one kiss upsetting his whole life and turning him upside-down. All day in classes, Harry willed the time to go faster so that he could spend time with Ginny. Surprisingly, the only class he remotely enjoyed was Divination. The only reason for that was Trelawny informed him that,"Miss Weasley foresaw you leading her to her death. Killed by giant spiders, Mr. Potter. Be cautious."

"Yes Professor. We were quite shocked when we read it last night. I assure you, I will not be taking Ginny to giant spiders anytime soon," he had said with a mysterious twinkle in his eye.

When Harry saw Ginny in the common room again that evening his stomach commenced with the crazy tumbling again. She said there, studying innocently.

_Maybe ignorance really is bliss,_ he thought. _She looks so happy, and she's completely ignorant of my feelings._

~~~

You don't realize what you do to me.

And I didn't realize what a kiss could be.

Mmm, you got a way about you.

Now, I can't live without you.

Never knew what I missed until I kissed you. 

Uh-huh. I kissed you, oh yeah.

I kissed you, uh-huh.

I kissed you, oh yeah

~~~~

_I'll just tell her,_ he thought.

He looked around, determined that Ron wasn't there and that it was safe to approach Ginny. He walked right up to her and sat down.

"Hey Ginny," he said. "Er, do you want to go for a walk?"

His head kept yelling LAME! LAME! LAME!

"Sure," Ginny said, immediately putting her stuff away and getting up. Harry was still sitting there when he realized she was heading for the Portrait Hole. He got up and quickly followed her out of the common room.


	3. One Little Kiss

Disclaimer: See chapter one.

Author's Note: See chapter one.

Chapter 3: One Little Kiss

Harry led Ginny outside, down by the lake. They sat down under a tree and looked out at the water, only broken every once in a while by the giant squid. Harry decided that since he'd asked her for a walk he should probably be the one to talk first.

"Er, Ginny, there's something I want to ask you, I mean tell you."

_Great start, Potter._

"What is it, Harry?" she asked, encouraging him.

"Well, the thing iser, I know we haven't known each other very well for longI mean we don't really know each other very well at all, but"

_Damn, this is harder than I thought._

"What I'm trying to say, Ginny, is that I like you. As in I have a crush on you. Not just a crush though, stronger than that, if you know what I mean."

He paused. He sounded like an idiot, babbling along about crushes. What on earth possessed him to act like that?

"I do know what you mean, Harry," Ginny said timidly. "I like you like that too." She blushed a deep red as she said that.

Harry turned to face her. He sat on his knees and took her hands in his. He looked into her eyes and asked the one question he'd wanted to ask since he'd kissed her after the thunderstorm.

"Ginny, would you like to be my girlfriend?"

"Yes. I would like to be your girlfriend, Harry. I'd like that very much," she said.

He leaned forward and their lips met. It wasn't as chaste a kiss as their others but Harry loved it just as much. Every kiss with Ginny seemed like their first. They were all that good.

Harry congratulated himself on following his instincts that first time. If he hadn't he certainly wouldn't have Ginny in his arms right now. As he held her and kissed her, Harry breathed her in, trying to remember everything. He finally learnt what she smelled like.

Vanilla. Just what he should've suspected. Pure, sweet, and innocent, but with a certain something that you just can't name. He smiled as he kissed her more passionately. She responded with just as much feeling. Funny how one little kiss can change everything.

Author's Note: What do you think? Is it good? Is it crap? Please tell me. I haven't written any Harry/Ginny fics yet. Please tell me if I totally ruined it. Also I have an idea for a Seamus/Lavender story, with an accompanying Ron/Hermione story. If you're interested tell me and I just might post it. If no one wants to read one I won't bother. Oh, don't worry I haven't forgotten about my other stories either. I'll update them as soon as possible.


End file.
